Nuestro Pasado
by Yochi Haladki
Summary: en las calles de París la historia de Hiroto y Ryuuji se desarrolla entre dolor y alegría, por lo que el joven matrimonio tendrá que arreglárselas para poder ser feliz
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

En la ciudad de Paria de la hermosa Francia una paraje se haya tranquila viviendo una vida normal y pacífica hasta una noche tras una pequeña palea los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado los empieza atacar logrando acabar con la frágil mente de la joven, llevando una serie de problemas entre la pareja 3 meses después del nacimiento de sus mellizos a tal punto que l joven se aísla de todos encerrándose en una de las habitaciones dejando a Hiroto a cargo de los bebes.

¿Que pasara ahora que la joven se niega a salir?


	2. Chapter 2

1: Inició

Un día de invierno en la ciudad de Paris una joven pareja regresaba a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, esta joven pareja era dueña de una de las más grandes empresas a nivel mundial la cual era dirigida por él joven mientras que su joven esposa era una de las cantantes más famosas en su país, y su casa se hayaca en las afueras de la ciudad a unos kilómetros más al fondo del bosque que se hayaca escarchado por la nueva que escondía su casa de blanco color y tejado rojo y que por la enormes ventanas se podía ver las cortinas color celeste que se movían con la suave brisa de la nueva helada de esa temporada

Una vez en su casa la pareja se cambió da ropa ya que por culpa de la nevada habían quedado cubiertos de nueva, por lo que la joven decidió tomar un baño y ponerse un vestido color blanco con decorados verdes los que resaltaban su cabello verde esmeralda y ojos negros ónix mientras que su piel canela terminaba él conjunto él cual era acompañado por unos tacones blancos que tenían por decorado una mariposa blanca y verde

Mientras que su esposo sólo se había cambiado su ropa por otra que consistía en una camisa blanca remangada hasta sus codos y un pantalón negro con unos zapatos de igual color que hacían resaltar su pelo rojo carmesí y sus ojos jade junto a su piel blanca como la nieve

Durante la tarde la pareja tomo la merienda y después tomaron un café en compañía de una agradable plática, muchos pensaban que no se amaban pero realmente si lo hacían, pero a causa del trabajo casi no estaban juntos, hasta hace unos días atrás que fue su aniversario, por lo que decidieron celebrar con un día de campo y una cena romántica

 **Ryuuji.** Sabes, he pensado en que sería bueno tener un bebe, sería sano.

 **Hiroto.** Eso suena bien, realmente no le veo él problema sería bueno para despejar nos del trabajo un poco y ya es tiempo de dar otro paso a nuestro matrimonio, después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, cielo no quiera recordarlo, amor espera...

La joven no espero ni un segundo y se fue a su alcoba ya detestaba recordar aquellos tiempos en él que sus problemas eran la noticia principal del colegio y televisoras, cosa que la irritaba porque a pesar de estar casados hacia cosas que no se arreglaban desde que se conocieron en secundaria dejándola totalmente destrozada y con cicatrices que parecían permanentes.

En medio de su dolor se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida, mientras que su esposo solo se recargo en la ventana y vio el jardín


	3. Chapter 3

2: Primer Recuerdo

Flash back-

Era un día de verano en él colegio Alias donde él inicio de clases empezaba, para muchos era seguir con la rutina y para los de nuevo ingreso era un escalón nuevo para alcanzar sus sueños.

En la puerta del instituto se podía ver a una joven de largos cabellos verde esmeralda ojos ónix y piel canela, la cual portaba él uniforme de su nuevo instituto él cual era blanco con negro, resaltando su hermosa figura, la falda de blanco o color solo llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de su muslo por lo corta que era, las calcetas negras solo estaban a centímetros de su falda y por último la blusa y saco aparte de estar ha gustado este resaltaba su cintura.

La joven se hayaca nerviosa puesto que no dominaba él Japonés por lo que temía no poder entender lo que sus maestros le decían, con los nervios a flor de piel entro al instituto con destino a la dirección.

 **Director.** Bueno señorita Ryuuji espero le agrade estar en este colegio y que su estancia aquí sea placentera

 **Ryuuji.** Él gusto es mío y no se preocupe siento que encontrare todo a gusto aquí, gracias por recibirme

La joven se fue siendo guiada por un maestro a su salón al cual solo se detuvo en la puerta esperando que él maestro le permitiera ingresar y presentarse

 **Profesor.** Perdón en la tardanza chicos pero pase con él director a recoger a la nueva alumna que ingreso hoy, ya puedes pasar pequeña  
 **Ryuuji.** Gracias profesor, es un placer conocerlos me llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa y vengo de París Francia, encantada

Todos al no cabían en su sorpresa, pues la chica que tenían enfrente no solo era una extranjera de familia de gran poder a nivel mundial sino que también era una belleza de pies a cabeza, dejando a varios hombres sonroja dos y a varias mujeres celosas y encantadas, sin tomar en cuenta el secreto que la familia de la chileno a escondía

 **Profesor.** Bueno Ryuuji-chan siéntate junto a Hiroto-chan para iniciar las clases

Fin flash back-


	4. Chapter 4

3: ¿Una pelea?

Por Hiroto

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, al principio no le di importancia pero cuando oí su nombre no evite verla, siempre había tenido la intriga de saber más sobre su secreto, cuando oí al maestro decirle que se centrará junto a mí no podía ocultar mi felicidad por lo que la salude recibiendo una respuesta amables por su parte acompañando de una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la clase no podía evitar verla eran tan linda que un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas él cual fue borrado por un golpe en mi espalda por parte de Ulvida que ya buscaba juntarme con ella.

Después de un rato después de un rato subí a la habitación necesitaba disculparme con ella no quería verla enojada y mucho menos llorar por una estupidez mía, que sin sentido le dije, al entrar la vi en la cama acostada, estaba viendo la ventaba con unas lágrimas en los ojos, algo que me rompió el corazón pues no soportaba verla llorar pues en la secundaria yo fui él motivo de que sus bellos ojos ónix derramaran lágrimas por mis estupideces.

 **Ryuuji.** Que quieres, no te vasto con recordar me cosas que no quería

 **Hiroto.** Cielo perdón por eso, solo hable sin pensar real mente no deseaba hacerte sentir mal. Sigo pensando en que tener un bebe no sería mala idea

Sin más la abrase y la pegue a mi pecho sintiendo como se humedecía a cosa de sus lágrimas, por lo que opte dejarla llorar hasta, después de un rato se calmó y se durmió entre mis brazos así que la acomode en la cama y me acosté tinto a ella y me quede observando la ventana hasta que los recuerdos invadieron mente, y me quede dormido con mi amada en brazos para que supiera que nunca la dejaría sola y que siempre estaría para apoyarla sin importar nada, para evitar lo que paso aquella vez.

Sueño-

 **Hiroto.** Donde estoy,... Que hago en este lugar, no puedo ser él instituto Alius

 **Ryuuji.** También es un placer conocerte Hiroto-kun espero llevarme bien con tigo


	5. Chapter 5

4: UN Beso Accidental

Flash Back-

 **Hiroto.** Buenos días Ryuuji-kun espero te aguarde él instituto y que no llevemos bien, soy Hiroto Kira es un placer conocerte

 **Ryuuji.** También es un placer conocerte Hiroto-kun y también Espero llevarme bien con tigo

Después de aquella breve presentación las clases siguieron, pero por más que Hiroto quisiera prestar atención le era imposible con sentarse pues no le quitaba la vista a su nueva compañera que para él era un ángel caído del cielo, que se hacía encontrado con un demonio que buscaba corromperla.

 **Ulvida.** EH Hiroto cierra la boca o las moscas se te meterán, o es que la joven Ryuuji a se te metió en él cerebro

 **Hiroto.** Que cosas dices Olvida mejor vamos al patio a tomar aire para que las hormo...

Hiroto no termino de hablar pues choco con alguien o parecer más precisos con Ryuuji quien quedo de bajo suyo en una posición muy comprometedora a unos centímetros de besarse y de no haber sido por Ulvida hubieran evitado besarse, ya que Ulvida solo empujo la cabeza del joven peli-rojo acabando con él espacio entre los dos, aquel beso fue de sorpresa para ambos pero también fue pasional pues tanto Hiroto como Ryuuji contestaron tal acto con la misma pasión hasta que él aire se les acabo.

 **Hiroto.** Perdón no deseaba hacerte pasar tal cosa Ryuuji perdón, Ulvida eres toda una tarada

 **Ryuuji.** No te preocupes Hiro-kun espero con ansias que se vuelva a repetir

Ryuuji se levantó y sacudió su uniforme y se fue corriendo despidiéndose de los dos chicos que la vieron con sorpresa por su comentario, el cual saco una sonrisa sínica en Ulvida y un sonrojo en Hiroto quien después sonrió tocando sus labios.

 **Ulvida.** Valla al parecer le gustaste a la joven, oye tu labio tiene sangre deja te ayudo a curarlo.

Fin Flash Back-


End file.
